1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, notebook computers are used widely. The benefit of the notebook computers is that they are portable. However, in dark environments, a user may not be able to see the keyboard to operate the notebook computer unless the keyboard is backlighted. But many of these backlit keyboards are expensive and consumes a lot of power. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.